Prior art glass cutters, of the type for use in a head which traverses a glass sheet to be scored, generally include a pillar post journalled in the head, and the pillar post has a lower portion which is either adapted to receive a spring clip retainer, such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,488 issued to A. T. Fletcher, or such prior art designs include a plug type insert such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,755 to Gerew et al.
Other types of removable scoring wheel mounting devices have been proposed in the art, but most of these have spring clip retainers, and therefore do not support the scoring wheel securely enough for present day glass cutting machines. The few insert designs which do not utilize a U-shaped retaining clip suffer from disadvantages in the manner in which these inserts are retained in the pillar post, and also in respect to the degree of difficulty in removing these inserts for replacement or repair.
The chief aim of the present invention is to provide a generally rectangular insert in a complementary shaped slot in the pillar post, and to provide improved means for retaining the insert, so that the removal for replacement or repair is not adversely affected.